matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Langesam1234/S.W.A.T. World (Episode)
S.W.A.T. World is the Seventh episode of The Matrix TV Series. It is the seventh episode of Season 1. Plot *Cohen walks into his house. In Cohen's house Cohen sees the vison camera. Cohen looks in the camera. Cohen completes the measures of the camera. Cohen goes to sleep. Cohen wakes up. Cohen takes a bath. Cohen finishes. Cohen gets out. Cohen uses the toilet. Cohen flushes. Cohen washes his hands and drys them and then leaves the bathroom. Cohen goes to the front exit door. Cohen goes to his car. Cohen drives to the work office. Cohen goes inside. In the work office Cohen meets Connor and Claudia. Claudia and Connor tells Cohen stick with me and then they go upstairs. In the office Cohen tells Connor and Claudia that the manners are great. They tell them good. Cohen takes a seat while they go in. Cohen walks outside. Cohen tells Jeffrey and Danny that everything was fine and then Jeffrey and Danny tells Cohen good day. Cohen tells Jeffrey and Danny bye and the he goes to the stairway exit. At the stairway exit Cohen tells The Oracle and Al that this was a good time to talk and then they talk together. Al, The Oracle and Cohen goes outside. Outside at the office Cohen, The Oracle and Al has a group of serial killers and then Cohen kills the serial killers. *Cohen drives with Al and The Oracle to the storage. At the storage Cohen tells Al and The Oracle to wait out here. In the storage room Cohen meets Old Man (Harry Lawrence) and then he tells him that the matter is good. Old Man tells Cohen good job you know. The Oracle arrives and then Cohen helps with The Oracle and Old Man to keep things up and then they keep it up. A group of SWAT team arrive and then Cohen kills the SWAT team with The Oracle and Old Man. Cohen, Old Man and The Oracle runs to escape. They escape the area from that way. They get to the car and drive away. They drive through the traffic zone. *Cohen drives The Oracle and Old Man to the science lab. At the science lab Cohen tells The Oracle and Old Man to focus and then he checks off the science question. Cohen completes his job as a science teacher and then he tells Old Man and The Oracle bye. Cohen meets Claudia and Connor and then they talk together and then they know how to do things correctly. They say yes your right and then Cohen leaves. Cohen goes to the place to meet Jeffrey and Danny and then he tells them good thing I am here. Jeffrey and Danny tells Cohen you are the best. Cohen follows Jeffrey and Danny on how to lead the way. They lead the way together. *Cohen gets silly with himself. Cohen drives to the train station. Cohen meets Jeffrey at the train station. Jeffrey tells Cohen you cannot escape on that one. Cohen meets Blind Man (Steve Dodd) to know how the compitition works and then they talk together about it. Blind Man tells Cohen that I know your words and then he tells him your right. Cohen makes Blind Man top it and task it. Cohen is told by Blind Man that a group of security guard's are taking over with Quinn. Cohen goes to the security arena. Cohen has a group of security guard's and then Cohen shoots and kills them. Cohen knows that Quinn (Luke Mitchell) who is going to kill him. Cohen fights Quinn 5 times. Quinn fights Cohen 2 times. Cohen grabs a pistol he shoots Quinn in the chest but he is still alive and then he grabs a knife and then he stabs and kills Quinn. Cohen takes the tag from Quinn's dead body who was killed by Cohen. Cohen takes it back to his car. Cohen takes it back and then he returns it to Blind Man and Al. Deaths *Serial Killers - Killed for intercepting Cohen. *SWAT - Killed for running the Matrix. *Security Guards - Killed for tying to murder. *Quinn - Killed for trying to kill Cohen.